Another World, Another Time
by RoLofan28
Summary: I don't want to spoil it for anyone. You should just read it for yourself.
1. It Felt So Real

Title: Another World, Another Time (Tentative title)  
  
Part:1/?  
  
Author: RoLofan28  
  
Email: Chynahardyzfan28@aol.com  
  
Rating: Right now R.  
  
Content: Nothing bad in this chapter.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Characters: Read and find out   
  
Genre: A little bit of everything (Movieverse, Comicverse and Cartoon verse).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. X-men are owned by Marvel. I'm simply using them for fanfic.   
  
Summary: I'm basing this around the some parts of the "One Man's Worth" episodes in X-men the Animated Series. The characters however, will be the movieverse characters. I may bring in someone from comicverse, but let's just pretend that they were in the movie too okay? Cool.   
  
Feedback: That would be nice. =)  
  
'Dammit...it's the same thing day in and day out. We fight for our lives, we win the day, but more and more keep coming back.....will this shit never end?' he thought as he slashed at the main core of the machinery programmed to attack he and his comrades.   
  
The now frayed wires and broken plasma screens crackled with electricity and seemed to set off a chain reaction of small explosions.  
  
This was his cue to "abandon ship" as it were.  
  
He did so and made it only a few feet before the robotic monstrosity collapsed and exploded sended chunks and shards of debri flying in every direction.   
  
He smirked.  
  
That smirk turned into a dark frown when he saw more approaching. He wasn't surprised, just pissed off.  
  
He was also glad they weren't sentinels. However, given the chance, they could be just as dangerous.  
  
A shadow passed overhead and he smiled when he saw his wife expertly dodge an array of firepower while taking two of the robots out of the battle.   
  
He groaned when a sentinel seemed to appear out of nowhere and set it's cold, enotionless eyes on his wife.  
  
'Guess I spoke to soon' he thought as he ran over.  
  
"BEHIND YOU!" he shouted.  
  
She turned around to find herself face to face with the enormous hand of the mutant killer. A large hole in the middle of it's hand was at level with her midsection. First it began to blink and then glow a bright red color.  
  
She quickly flew upwards and avoided being hit.  
  
"HALT MUTANT!" the sentinel shouted as it's red eyes began to glow.  
  
It followed her movements as she flew around, hitting it with jolts of lightning while trying not to get hit herself.  
  
This left the sentinel open to an attack.  
  
An attack from adimantium claws.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he growled as he launched himself at the mechanical monster.  
  
He drove his claws deep into the sentinels leg and literally began to tear it apart bit by bit.  
  
The sentinel instantly sensed the attack and turned his attention from the flying woman to the man slashing it apart.  
  
"WOLVERINE! WATCH OUT!" she cried.  
  
He jumped out of the way just as the sentinel's hand had reached down to grab him. He rolled and landed next to the other leg and went to work on that one.  
  
"Goddess! Hear your child's hearfelt cry! Bring me lightning! Give me the strength to destroy the evil which threatens the lives of my family and my own!" she yelled with her head to the sky and her arms outstretched as she floated in the air.  
  
Dark clouds began to roll in as lightning flashed and the thunder roared.  
  
"Lightning! Come forth! I command it! Give me the power to fight!"  
  
The weather obeyed her very command. The electricity began to strike her, but it did not harm no harm. In fact, she seemed to absorb it into her very being in order to command its use directly.  
  
Her eyes white and her body glowing with the natural energy of the earth, she truly looked like a goddess.  
  
A goddess that was not to be trifled with.  
  
Clasping her hands above her head, she brought them down in a striking motion and watched with unadulterated glee as the sentinel sizzled and tried to ward of the attack.  
  
In it's efforts to fight back, the sentinel---by accident---managed to slap Logan away and send him flying. He landed in a heap yards away.  
  
"WOLVERINE---!"  
  
The sentinel exploded. Her attack had been powerful enough. More than enough actually.  
  
Distracted with her husband's predicamt, she had no time to get herself clear. The explosion hit her, knocking her out cold. Without her winds to hold her in the air, she suffered the same fate as Logan. She landed in a heap a few yards away, in the opposite direction, from the smoking rubble that had once been a mighty killing machine.   
  
He grunted and groaned as he placed his hand to his head.  
  
"Damn..what hit me?"  
  
It all came back to him quickly and he sprang up ready for action. He was relieved to find that the sentinel was nothing more than ash.  
  
'Nice job' he thought as he looked up into the air expecting to find her ready fro another battle.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
"Where the hell is she?"  
  
Logan looked around. His eyes widened when he finally spotted her.  
  
"STORM!"  
  
**********************  
  
"STORM!"  
  
He shot up with his arms in front of him.   
  
Breathing heavily and frozen in this position, he looked around wildly.   
  
Logan sighed with relief.  
  
"It was just a dream.....a damn vivid one though."  
  
He sniffed the air a few times.....just to be safe. The last thing he and everyone else needed was a sneak attack, especially from the sentinels.  
  
Not smelling anything out of the ordinary, he pulled the covers away from his body, turned and planted his feet on the floor.   
  
He glanced at his clock. The bright red numbers showed him that it was 3:47am. Sighing, Logan put his head in his hands.  
  
There was no immediate danger, but that dream had been so real. He was beginning to question his mental stability.  
  
'Fighting all those machines....Sentinels....things I'd never seen before. The world was so dark and violent....' Two things he tried to stay away from, but no matter what always seemed to find him. 'Storm fighting those things----Storm!----oh god, is she okay?! No, she has to be...it wasn't real...it was just a stupid dream----she's fine-----' he told himself as he layed back down. He closed his eyes and tried to clam himself with deep breaths.  
  
"Dammit!" he cursed to himself as he hopped out of bed in nothing but a pair of boxers and all but ran to the attic loft.  
  
He quietly crept into the room, experimentally sniffing as he went along. The only scents he could pick up were the plants in Ororo's room and the sent of the woman herself: Vanilla Shampoo and sandlewood.  
  
He came upon her form and looked her over. She seemed fine, just simply resting peacefully...and nakedly, though she was covered by her sheet. Logan knew her long enough to know that much. He also tried to fight the sudden tightening in his groin at the thought.  
  
Logan bent to one knee and reached out to Ororo. He softly ran his hand through her long white tresses. He couldn't believe how soft her hair was. Yes, he had oftened wondered, but she was the untouchable goddess. You don't just walk up to a goddess and say "hey, can I touch your hair?"  
  
Ororo stirred, only slightly, but it was enough to snap Logan out of his trance. He reluctantly pulled his hand away and quickly stood up. He cursed himself as the tightening in his groin did not cease, but in fact seemed to increase.   
  
'Aw man....I better get outta here, the last thing 'Ro needs to wake up to is me standing over her with tented shorts. She catches me touchin' her and she'll fry me. Then she'll blow me into the next state.....mmmmm blow me.....Dammit! Move man move!'  
  
Logan quickly, and quietly moved towards the door, but froze when he heard a voice.  
  
"Logan? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it's me darlin'. Go back ta bed."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up. Her sheet falling at her waist revealing her chest.   
  
Logan silently cursed himself. He couldn't tell her about what he'd been dreaming about. Or what he had just been thinking about doing to her...or having her do to him.  
  
'Come on man. Think. Think!!'  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"I uh....I thought I heard somethin'. I was just checkin' on ya darlin'."  
  
"Oh....ok. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah..." he began as he turned to look at her, but instantly turned back when he saw her topless form.   
  
This move did not go unnoticed by Ororo. She found this odd, seeing as how he had seen her completely nude before whenever she would shower outside or swim in the mansion's pool.  
  
"Everything's fine. My mind must be playin tricks on me......I'm headin' back ta bed. G'night darlin'."  
  
"Goodnight old friend...."  
  
TBC...   
  
*Let me know what you think. Positive/Negative feedback welcomed. If giving negative feedback, please be constructive and not rude. I'm very sensitive. lol. Also, if you have a better idea for a title, then please feel free to throw it out there and let me know. Thanks* 


	2. I Wonder What That Was All About?

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. X-men are owned by Marvel. I'm simply using them for fanfic.

"Now, I want you all to read pages 55-75 of "The Lover" and be prepared to discuss those pages in class tomorrow as well as the answers to the questions I have written on the board."

A few of the students groaned, but made note of their assignment anyway.

"Also, do not forget that your reports on "The Princess de Cleves" are due on Friday. Class dismissed."

The students packed up their things and left the classroom. After the last student left, Ororo Munroe stood up from her desk to erase her lesson from the chalkboard. As she started to erase the last few words off the board, she was seized with a yawn and the eraser slipped from her hand and brushed against her clothing before landing on the floor in a small flurry of chalk dust.

Ororo sucked her teeth and wiped the chalk dust from her light blue blouse and black slacks. She then bent down to retrieve the eraser and continued cleaning up the chalkboard. Once she finished, Ororo sat at her desk to catch up on correcting her students work.

She was in the middle of reading and trying to decipher a long and muddled answer on Jubilee's paper when she yawned again. She put the paper down on her desk, rubbed her eyes and yawned once more.  
Ororo placed her hand under chin and continued looking of Jubilee's paper, but her mind began to wander.

'I wish I could have gotten more sleep last nightbut Logan woke me upI hope he is alright.He said that he was fine, but he was acting so strangely….It was so unlike him. Maybe'

"Ms. Munroe?"

Ororo snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to find Jubilee standing in the doorway.

"Yes, what is it child?"

Jubilee crinkled her nose in slight annoyance and Ororo remembered that she didn't like to be called a child.

"Um, I was kinda hopin' that you could help me with my homework" she started as she entered the classroom fully. "As you probably already saw, I totally bombed on last nights assignment" she finished while tugging on the sleeve of her ever-present yellow jacket.

Ororo looked down at Jubilee's paper and noticed the many red marks and notes she'd madeand she wasn't even done marking it yet.

"Of course, come sit down so we can get started."

"All right! Thanks teach. I really need the help" Jubilee said as she shrugged out of her jacket, revealing a red short sleeved shirt, and placed it on the back of her chair. She sat down, pulled her books out of her bookbag and a pen from the pocket of her well-worn blue jeans.

"Now, which part of the book or assignment are you having problems with?" Ororo asked as she tucked a strand of hair, that fell from her loose ponytail, behind her ear.

"Um…" Jubilee started as she scuffed her sneakers on the floor. "All of it?"

Ororo pulled out her copy of the same book and sighed. Looks like they'd be here for a while.

In the Garage

"I swear I am gonna get this thing fixed if it's the last thing I ever do" he grunted to no one in particular about the car in front of him.  
It was one of the Charles Xavier's many cars. This one was one of those black, fancy Lincoln town cars. Not one he'd drive himself, but a nice car nonetheless. In great condition for it's age. The outside anyway. The engine, which was giving Logan an ulcer and a migraine at the same time, was another story.

Scott had given up on the car a long time ago and had warned Logan of the trouble he went through with it, but the shorter man didn't listen. The challenge of making a seemingly useless car run againnot to mention the thought of being able to do something the boy scout couldn't dowas too good an opportunity to pass up. He wiped his greasy hands on his already dirty jeans, grabbed a wrench and went back to work.

He had already stripped the engine of its rusted, beat up and broken down parts. Now he was rebuilding and replacing the engine piece by piece. It would take a while, but the look on Scott's face when he got it up and running again would be worth it.

'Maybe 'Ro will drive it. She's a classy broad'

Logan stopped wrenching and blinked.

Where the hell did that thought come from?

He shook his head, smirked and then nearly laughed out loud.

'Haven't called her a broad in years. If she heard me say that she'd kill me.'

He sighed.

'Well, now that I'm on the subject…..what the hell was that dream about? Me and 'Ro fighting sentinels. No different than usual, but the worldthe timewas different. The world felt so dark…so unforgiving and harsh. She's fine though. I'm fine and so is the world for that matter. We're all okayI mean, as okay as we can be. Maybe I'm making too much of it.'

Logan then sat down on the bumper of the engine and pulled the bottom of his white wife beater up and wiped the sweat from his brow..

'Maybe I'm not. I mean, what if it's a premonition or something. 'Ro and I were fighting sentinels and then she got hurt. I don't even know what happened next. Dammit, it was just a dreamwhy the hell is it bothering me so much!'

Logan threw his wrench down in frustration and didn't flinch when it hit the ground with a loud 'clang'.

"I need a beer."

In Another Part of the Mansion

"Neither a borrower, nor a lender be;  
For loan oft loses both itself and friend,  
And borrowing dulls the edge of husbandry,  
This above all: to thine own self be true,  
And it must follow, as the night the day,  
Thou canst not then be false to any man. "

"Yes, yes. How true it is…." He began before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Professor?"

It was Scott.

"May we come in?"

"Of course."

Scott, followed by Jean and Logan, entered Professor Xavier's study. Scott and Jean each sat in the two chairs in front of their mentor's desk. Logan leaned against the wall to the right of Jean and folded his arms across his chest.

"Is there something troubling you?"

"No Professor, not really. We just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow night" said Jean.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes" she continued "I know that Scott and I said that we'd be here to help out with the danger room and the children, but tomorrow is our anniversary."

Xavier furrowed his brow, but then nodded in understanding.

Scott then began to speak.

"I know it sounds silly, but we've all had our hands so full lately with running the school and keeping the world save from magneto and his group lately that we nearly forgot about it.

Logan snorted.

Scott rolled his eyes, though no one but Jean, seemed to be able to tell.

"Anyway, I can't help Ororo put new fighting programs into the Danger Room system"

"And I can't watch the children tomorrow evening. I hope you understand…." Jean trailed off as she smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on her green dress.

"Of course I understand. I would never keep you from celebrating."

"Unless it were an emergency o' course" said Logan.

Scott rolled his eyes again.

Xavier ignored the both of them.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find someone to keep an eye on the children. As for the danger room however, I'm not sure if we have someone to help Ororo. By the way, where is she?"

"She's in her classroom tutoring Jubilee. I told her about the meeting and that I would fill her in later" replied Jean.

"Okay then. Who could help Ororo?"

"What about Hank?" asked Scott.

"He's visiting his parents."

"Oh yeah. Well, what about you Professor?"

"I won't be here either. There's a conference down in the city that I must attend."

"Well, what about"

"I'll do it."

Scott, Jean and Charles all looked at Logan.

"What?"

"Ya heard me One-Eye. I said I'll do it. I'll help 'Ro."

"You!"

"Yeah me. Problem?"

"As a matter of fact"

"That's a great idea Logan" Jean said as she cut her lover off. "It's a pretty big job and we wouldn't want to leave Ororo all alone to do it."

"Jean are you"

"Yes, I'm sure darling. Besides, it's either that or no anniversary."

Faced with that option, Scott sat back in his chair, adjusted his glasses and stopped trying to argue.

"Okay, now that that's all settled I guess we're done" said Jean. "Thank you for your time professor."

"You're always welcome Jean. You know that."

Jean smiled at Charles before making her exit with Scott.

"Goodbye sir."

"Later Chuck."

Charles shook his head, smiled and went back to his reading.

"So, even though Marguerite says that she's not in love with the man from Chinon, she really is?"

"Yes."

"All because they're from different social classes?"

"Yes, pretty much. They both love each other and want to be together but know that it could never be. Their different social classes being one of the few reasons why."

"Oh okay, I get it now."

"Excellent. Now, what do you say we call it a day for now?"

"Sure teach. I understand enough to get the homework donecorrectlythis time."

"Good. Come to me if you need more help okay?"

"Alright. Later teach" Jubilee said as she packed up her things and left the room.

Ororo gathered her papers and books into her arms and made her way to the door.

After locking her classroom door, she slowly walked up the stairs while trying to juggle the mountain of papers in her arms.

As she walked down the hallway that led to her attic loft, her mind began to wander back to Loganand his strange behavior from the night before.

'I wonder….'

"Hey 'Ro."

Ororo let out an "oh" of surprise and dropped all of her things on the carpeted hallway.

"Sorry darlin'. Didn't mean to scare ya."

Ororo kneeled down, with Logan doing the same, and started picking up her things.

"Must you always lurk around here like some sort of predator?" Ororo joked.

Logan bared his teeth like an animal, but then smirked.

"It's one of the many things I do best."

"That's true."

"Yup. Anyway darlin' I'm glad I ran into you."

Ororo perked up slightly.

"You are?"

"Yeah, you missed the meeting todayI know, you were tutoring the kid" he continued when she was about to explain herself, "Jean told usAnyway, tomorrow's Scooter and Jeanie's anniversary"

"Oh, Goddess. I forgot all about that."

"They nearly did too. Anyway, Jean can't watch the rugrats and Scott can't help ya program the Danger Room."

Ororo frowned as she and Logan gathered the remaining papers up and headed towards her room. The programming would be a big job. She was hoping to get it done as soon as possible and then spend a little time in her room catching up on her reading, relaxing…or something.

"Oh well, they need to celebrate. I can do it by myself."

"You won't have to. I'm gonna help ya."

Ororo stared at Logan like he had grown another head.

"You? You're going to help me?"

"Yup. Problem?"

"NoI just didn't thinkusually you go out riding on your motorcycle or something like that. I never thought you'd stay and help me with the programs. You usually make the most of your time offin your own special way of course" she finished as she and Logan placed the papers on her desk.

"You know I'm always willin' to help ya darlin'."

"I know, but that's usually during battle. Not computer programming."

"Are you saying you don't want me to help?"

"No. I'm just giving you one last chance to back out while you still can. It's going to be a lot of workwe may even have to test them physicallyand I don't tolerate quitters or complainers."

"I know that 'Ro and I'm none of the above."

"Good. You are stuck with me then."

"Oh, You know it darlin'" he chuckled as he turned and headed for the door "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ororo wasn't sure if she heard him right, but chose not to question him.

"Goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight 'Ro."

TBC…


	3. Ororo's Turn

Chapter 3

"STORM!" he cried as he ran over to her stilled form.

Lying amongst the smoldering rubble that was once a sentinel was his wife. She was on her back, one arm up over her head and the other down by her waist. Kneeling down, he carefully slipped his arms underneath her back and pulled her towards his chest.

"Storm, please...don't leave me."

He sighed with relief as she groaned. She sounded like she was in pain, but a pained sound is better than no sound at all.

She raised a hand to her head and rubbed the back of it.

"I am...alright Logan."

He stroked her hair.

"Thought I lost ya for a second" he said as he pulled her to him and hugged her fiercely. 

She returned his hug with the same ferocity. "No. You are stuck with me a little longer."

"Oh, you know it darlin" he said as he caressed her back.

Logan covered Ororo's body with his own when a new round of sentinels fired plasma blasts at them. They were lousy shots though and only managed to hit the area surrounding the pair, but it was still too close to comfort.

"We gotta get outta here. Can you walk darlin'?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I'll carry ya then" he said as he scooped her up into his arms and made a run for it.

The sentinels were hot on their heels, each plasma blast getting closer than the last.

"TARGET LOCKED!" the mechanical voice of the robotic menace boomed.

"Dammit!" Logan shouted.

This was gonna hurt, but at least he could shield Ororo and take most of the hit.

A whizzing sound suddenly filled the air and the distracted sentinel was hit by a glowing pink object.

Logan once again dropped down and covered Ororo's body with his own when the head of the sentinel suddenly exploded and rained down on them as nothing more than shrapnel and frayed wires. The body collapsed nearby, now useless without its brain.

"You okay darlin'?"

"Yes, I am fine my love."

"Hey Wolvie, Stormy! You okay!"

"Gumbo?" Logan said as he stood up, pulling his wife with him.

"You alright homme?" Gambit, in all his trench coat wearing glory, asked as he came running towards them, cards in hand.

"Yes brother we are fine. And do not call me that."

Remy smiled and gave a mock salute. "Yes Stormy."

Ororo rolled her eyes and was about to reprimand Gambit when she noticed her husband acting strangely.

"Wolverine?"

Logan's senses started going haywire.

"We won't be fine for long if we don't get out of here. Let's go!" he shouted as another robotic creature, similar to the one Logan fought before, and another sentinel headed towards them.

"Whatcha' mean run? We can take 'em" Remy said as he prepared to dive into action.

"Not right now we can't Gumbo. Storm's hurt!" Logan said as he grabbed the younger man by the collar.

"I am fine Logan. We must defend ourselves" Storm said as her eyes blazed white and she called upon her winds to carry her skyward.

"She look fine to me homme. Real fine."

Logan shook Gambit by his collar. "Watch it Gumbo" he said as he let Remy go, popped his claws and ran to join the battle.

Storm flew through the air and gracefully dodged the lasers and other weaponry the heartless machines were throwing at her. She somersaulted and loop-de-looped out of the way, while firing off her own brand of weaponry: Lightning.

The already dark sky darkened even further when she raised her hands above her head and commanded the clouds to answer their mistress' call. The clouds collided and crashed into one another, forming one enormous mass. All the while thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

With the slightest flick of her hand, the lightning obeyed an unspoken call to do Storm's bidding. It angrily struck at the Sentinel, taking it apart piece by piece. She smirked as the once mighty robot became nothing more than a bunch of useless, disassembled parts.

She then looked towards the other machine, the one that Gambit and Wolverine were attempting to take down.

Wolverine was straight to the point with his method: hack and slash until there's nothing left. Gambit was a bit more graceful in his approach and a lot more of a showoff too. Twisting and twirling in the air, while charging and flinging cards from his deck at the monster.

Storm had been so busy watching them that she did not see the machine's twin lurking below and out of her line of vision. Floating in the air with a feeling a triumph in her heart, Storm was suddenly hit by a red laser. She let out a startled cry, but was knocked unconscious within seconds of being hit. Without the ability to call on her winds to hold her aloft, Storm fell towards the earth at a dangerously rapid speed.

"STORM!"

"STORMY!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, the machine fired two plasma blasts at the men before it, sending them flying and crashing a few feet away.

Remy, like his sister, had been knocked unconscious. Logan on the other hand was merely stunned.

"Storm..." he groaned as he helplessly watched her tumble through the air with no safety net. He tried to gather enough strength to get up and help, but was still too stunned to do so. While he did not lose consciousness, he lost the battle of keeping his eyes open.

Storm was getting closer and closer to the ground with each passing moment. A crash landing and her death were clearly imminent, or at least they would have been, had it not been for the quick reflexes and catching ability of her dear friend Henry McCoy A.K.A. Beast.

"I've got you my dear" he said as he caught and cradled her in his arms while still managing to land gracefully on his feet. He then hopped leaps and bounds across the battlefield to get his friend some much needed medical attention.

Logan groaned and sat up while rubbing his head. He jumped when a puff of black and blue smoke suddenly appeared next to him, his features etched in concern.

"Are you alright Mein Freund?"

"Not yet" Logan said as he popped his claws once more "but I will be."

"Hold on Wolverine. We should---"

"Not a chance elf. I'm gonna handle this my way. Why don't you check on Gumbo since you want to help so badly?"

Nightcrawler sighed as he watched his stubbornly stupid friend run head on into another battle with the machine. A small groan caught his attention and 'bamfed' a few feet over to where Gambit lay.

"Do not worry Gambit. I have you" Nightcrawler stated as he gathered the young man in his arms and disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.

Logan, going into full berserker rage, ripped that robot to pieces like it had been nothing more than a child's toy model. Wolverine stood amongst the rubble breathing heavily. Suddenly, the whine of a robotic mechanism caught his attention. He quickly turned around and discovered that it was the same robot that had taken his wife down.

His wife!

He frantically looked around for Storm, but could not find neither hide nor hair of her. He howled at the sky and took on a fighting stance, ready to take this robot down like he did it's twin.

"Yer lucky ya ain't human you robotic bastard. Or else I swear I'd make you suffer for what you did to my wife!" he yelled as he charged at the waiting machine.

It fired blast after blast of plasma shots at the charging man, but he managed to dodge them all. He jumped high into the air and landed on a platform-like area that contained the main core of the robot.

Wolverine sliced at the mainframe. This robot was slightly different from the ones he fought before. The metal was a little bit tougher to get through, but not impossible. The stronger armor wouldn't deter him from sending this thing to the big junkyard in the sky.

This robot had another feature that it did not share with its fellow robots. A medium sized compartment slid open and what looked to be a miniature canon slid out a little. The weapon began to warm up and the mouth of the canon began to blink with seemingly unbridled power.

Logan, so caught up in his rage did not notice the canon until it was too late. The canon fired an enormous plasma blast, that resonated throughout the entire area, right into his midsection, sending him flying towards the ground a few feet away with a resounding thud.

The robot took one step towards the fallen man, but stopped when Nightcrawler 'bamfed' into it's line of sight. The robot fired, but the blue mutant merely popped up on the platform where Logan had been only moments before. The machine prepared to fire up its canon again, but Nightcrawler popped inside of the mainframe and pulled a grenade from his belt. Pulling the pin, he dropped it and 'bamfed' back outside and far away before it went off.

The machine exploded. Its large pieces flying all over the place.

Nightcrawler smiled in triumph. That is until he saw his fallen friend...and the extremely large mechanical leg that was crashing toward him at that very moment.

Logan had heard the sounds of the battlefield, but was trying to allow his body to heal. That was one hell of a blast he suffered. He was no where near ready to fight again, though he'd never admit it, but he couldn't do anything until he was healed.

He'd heard another explosion and was relived to know, thanks to his sensitive hearing, that Nightcrawler had destroyed the robot. He only wished that he had been able to save his wife...and that that robotic leg weren't coming toward him at that very moment.

"This is really gonna hurt..." Logan managed to groan before everything went black.

"LOGAN!"

Ororo awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around her room and sighed.

"What on earth was that? Logan and I---and nearly everyone else were fighting sentinels. Wave after wave of sentinels...I---"

'Oh Goddess! Logan!' she thought as she jumped out bed and headed towards her door.

She stopped short of grabbing her doorknob and walked back towards her bed to sit down. She ran her hands over her face and took a deep soothing breath. She was still a little damp from sweating in her sleep and also felt a little overheated, so she summoned a light breeze of warm air to circulate throughout her room.

She stood up and let the air surround her nude body like a blanket. She soon felt refreshed and believed that she could think a little more clearly. And what she thought about made her giggle.

'I can't believe I nearly ran down to Logan's room like this' she thought while gesturing to her nude body. 'I mean, I know that he's seen me naked before, but if he had woken up to me being nude and standing over him---Goddess! He would have gotten to wrong idea about me and my intentions--not that he would have gone for me anyway...I am not Jean.'

Ororo leaned back onto her bed in a lying position.

"That dream was so strange. I can't believe how vivid it was---and Logan---he died...in my dream----."

Ororo took another deep breath.

"He died in my dream. It was just a dream...and dreams are not real..." she finished.

She bit her bottom lip.

"I should check to be sure though..." she stated as she slipped into her silk robe and padded down the stairs to the hallway below and towards Logan's room.

"Oh Goddess, where could he be?" Ororo asked aloud to no one in particular as she paced around her room.

She had gone to Logan's room with the intention of checking on her longtime friend, but panic gripped her heart when she found his room empty and in shambles. His blankets and sheets were all along the floor; his lamp lay in the corner of the room cracked, but not broken and many other items were strewn about causing disarray in the normally tidy room.

Ororo had calmed herself and made her way back to her loft.

"Should I wake the professor?----Oh no, he's not here. What about Jean? I could call her.---Or maybe I'm overreacting--"

She took a deep breath and placed a hand to her forehead.

"Yes, that's it. I'm overreacting."

It was not unusual for Logan to disappear for a time and then show up again and act as if he had never left, and as for his room being so messy, it wasn't the first time he'd had a fit over something and taken it out on the objects in his room, especially if he and Scott had had an altercation.

But still...

"Oh Goddess, I need to get out of here" she whispered as she flew out of her attic window.  
She floated on her generated breezes until she spotted her greenhouse. She gently touched down onto the cool grass and walked into her sanctuary. She hugged herself as she took in the scents of jasmines, tulips, lilies and the like.

The moonlight shone through the glass of the greenhouse giving her plants a bit of an eerie glow. Anyone else might have turned the lights on, but not Ororo. She loved to bask in the beauty of mother nature.

"Didn't think you'd be up this late."

Ororo shrieked and placed her hand over her heart.

"Sorry darlin'. Didn't mean to scare ya. Guess I've been doin' that a lot lately."

She couldn't see him, but could tell by his tone that he was smiling, or at least smirking.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" as she looked around, hoping to pinpoint his whereabouts.

"Behind ya darlin'" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ororo jumped again.

"Little skittish are we 'Ro?"

She couldn't see it, but she knew that smirk was there again.

"Well, if you'd stop sneaking up on me..."

"So what are ya doin' up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked ya first."

It was Ororo's turn to smirk. She wondered if he knew how childish he sounded.

"Well?"

"Let's go outside Logan...for a walk."

"I couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk and ended up at yer greenhouse. It's seems to be one of the few places I can get some thinking done. I coulda gone to the lake, but I didn't really feel like walking all the way over there."

'I didn't want to be too far away from the house. In case something happened to you' he finished in his mind.

"Hmmm--I had the same idea. I could not sleep either. I had a bad feeling, so I went to your room--"

"You went to my room wearin' that little number?" he asked referring to her sheer, thin silk robe that closed at the waist, leaving the rest of the fabric to part in both a plunging neckline and a high split in the middle.

Ororo looked down at herself and pulled the top of her robe close together suddenly feeling shy.

Logan purposely leered not only for his benefit, but also because it seemed to get a rise out of Ororo. She seemed a little bashful and if it weren't so dark out, he could have sworn that she was blushing.

"Um--well, I thought I would check on you, but you weren't in your room---"

"I wish I had been though----look at those legs" he hooted as he reached for them, trying to cop a feel.

"Logan!" Ororo half-screamed half-laughed while dodging his hands.

"Come on darlin', just one feel. Just one" as he chased after her.

"Logan, I'm serious!" she claimed as she ran from him laughing all the while.

"So am I darlin'" he hollered as he picked up speed.

The two ran around like children. Dodging and almost catching. Laughing and teasing each other.

Ororo was now alone, at least for the time being. Logan was not visible at the moment but she knew that he was there. He was a great hunter after all. He was simply waiting for her to make a mistake.

She didn't plan on making one.

Ororo summoned the winds to blow throught the trees, spreading the various scents of flowers, pollen and whatever other scent nature had to offer. This seemed to keep Logan confused for a little while, but she knew full well that he loved challenges.

She had also decided to use her winds to carry her off the ground to mask her movements. There were way too many scraps of wood that would have given her away had she walked on them.

Ororo was so caught up in plotting her next move that she didn't see the dark figure jumping from a tree right towards her.

She let out a low 'oof' as she and Logan landed on the forest floor. Logan had tackled her in mid air and turned so that his body took most of the impact. He then quickly turned them over and he was know on top of Ororo.

"Do I get my feel now?"

Ororo looked into his eyes, blushed and then looked away.

"Logan...let me up..."

He grinned and did as she asked.

"Thank you..."

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence. They turned around and noticed that their little game had led them to the lake. Ororo wrapped her hands around herself, not because she was cold, but to keep herself calm.

Logan watched her with a bit of a critical eye. He wondered what could have her so worked up all of a sudden. He could smell the worry and nervousness coming off her in waves.

"You okay 'Ro?"

"I--yes, I'm fine."

"'Ro"

"I'm fine Logan..."

"No ya ain't. I can smell it on ya. You're upset about something. Now what is it?"

"Logan please I-- I was just worried about you. I went to your room to check on you and you weren't there. And your room was trashed...I thought that something had happened to you----right under our noses."

Logan felt that there was more to it than that, but knew not to push her. Hell, he wasn't exactly the most forthcoming when it came to his problems either.

"Darlin'" he started as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. You can see that...and if you promise to come to my room wearin' that then I'll promise to stay in my room all night from now on."

Ororo felt the laughter bubbling up in her chest. She opened her mouth to say something but a high gasp came out instead. Logan had reached down, ran his hand up one of her exposed legs from her ankle to her thigh and then hightailed it back to the mansion.

"Logan!" she yelled as his chuckling echoed through the forest. 


	4. DAMN!

**NOTE: This chapter contains sexual content. I'm giving it an R/NC-17 rating (just to be safe). Read at your own risk.**

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Give up yet darlin'?"

"You can't be serious."

He grinned as they both took yet another fighting stance.

"Well, ya lookin' a little tired. I'd understand if you'd like to call it quits."

"I think your the one who wants to quits...and that's only because I nearly nailed you a moment ago."

Logan chuckled darkly. She was right. They'd been throwing punches and kicks with precision, when she almost knocked his head off with a roundhouse kick. He really needed to stop staring at her and keep his mind on sparring with her.

Easier said than done though. She was wearing a tiny white t-shirt which showed off her sweat slicked abdomen. The black form-fitting pants that hung low on her hips and flared at the bottom ddin't help him keep his mind on the task at hand either.

'I'm supposed to be heping her with the danger room programming, not ogling her.'

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to test these programs out?" Ororo asked with her hands on her hips.

Logan came out of his little daydream and refined his stance.

"It's about time" she said as she retook her stance as well.

"You're full of a lot of smart remarks today 'Ro."

"Can't help it. You bring out the worst in me."

He'd have been offended by that had he not seen the teasing twinkle in her blue eyes.

They slowly began to cirlce one another, waiting for the other to make a move and possibly leave themselves open. So far the programming and testing had gone off without a hitch. They had spent the day fighting their usual enemies under various conditions, taking breaks every so often, and now they decided to take each other on in the regular danger room environment.

Ororo made the first move by sending a punch Logan's way. He easily blocked it, grabbed her arm and tried to turn upwards behind her back. Expecting that, she twisted away from him and downwards into a leg sweep. Logan let go of her arm and jumped to avoid her leg. He turned his jump into a flying kick and missed her head by an inch when she leaned backwards.

Ororo went for another leg sweep as Logan came down. She connected and he landed on his butt as she went from her crouching position to a standing one. She then aimed a kick at his chest, but he caught her foot and turned her ankle slightly and pulled. This brought both her legs out from under her and she spun in mid air before she hit the ground with a groan.

Logan jumped up and tried to strike her with a punch, but Ororo rolled out of the way and stood up waiting for his next move. Just when it looked like he was going to try to kick her, he suddenly changed his stance and came flying at her with a barrage of pucnches which she blocked deftly.

After a while, she missed one of his punches and it connected with her shoulder, sending her off balance. Logan seized the opportunity, grabbed her and pressed her up against the gray reflective walls of the danger room. He leaned against her to keep her from moving.

Ororo, finally gathering her bearings, glared at him. Blue eyes met. One set help contempt and the other ser held a glimmer of laughter and smugness in them.

Ororo managed to free one of her hands and was about to try another move when...

SNIKT! SNIKT!

Logan had unsheathed his claws and had placed them on both sides of her body, keeping her in place.

Ororo kept her eyes locked onto the metal glinting under the lights of the room. She looked at Logan once more.

"I thought we agreed on a no powers rule."

"We did darlin', but I wasn't born with these" he replied with a smirk.

Ororo glared at him. 'He would find a loophole in our rule just when I'm about to win.'

"You give up darlin'?"

Logan had since taken his weight off her, but still hovered close enough to keep her from getting away. She crossed her arms over her chest and a look of defiance shone in her eyes.

"No I do not give up Wolverine."

"Well you should. There's no way you're gonna win now. I've got you over a barrel."

"Do you now?" she questioned as she brushed a stray lock of her white hair back into the high ponytail the rest of her hair was in.

He leaned in closer. "Yeah darlin', I do."

"We'll see who has who."

Logan leaned back again at the look in her eyes. It was no longer contempt or defiance.

It was determination.

And a little bit of mischief.

So caught up in her eyes, Logan didn't realize that she was moving towards him until it was too late.

His eyes widened as her lips descended on his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and after the initial shock wore off, he wrapped his hands around her waist. Ororo pressed her body up against his and Logan let out a groan.

RUnning her fingers through his thick mane of dark hair, she brushed her tongue against his mouth, silently requesting entry. He opened his mouth and groaned again when their slick muscles met and fought each other in a heated duel.

With great effort, Logan pulled away from Ororo.

"What the hell are we doin' 'Ro?" he asked breathlessly.

"Exactly what you want us to do" she replied before pulling him towards her and kissing him again.

Logan tried to protest again, but the feel of her lips and body on his own forced any more questions to die in his throat. After playing with the nape of his neck for a while, she ran her hands all over his upper body. Starting down his back and coming around to trace tantalizing patterns all over his abs and chest. His muscles jumped at her touch and he groaned once more when her fingernails found his nipples and teased them into hard nubs.

Logan pulled his lips away from her own and lavished her face and neck with kisses. Lingering in the sensitive spots behind her ears and in the crook of her neck as she moaned his name over and over.

Leaving his nipples, Ororo's hands made their trak back down his stomach and to the waistband of his sweat pants, undoing the string keeping them tightly in his hips. They fell to the floor with a soft rustling and Logan kicked them away absentmindedly.

Ororo was about to remove the black boxers he wore from his body, when she gasped as she was suddenly spun around and pressed hard into Logan's chest.

"Logan...What?---oh"

Her question were cut off by the feeling of his lips on her neck and his hands on her breasts.

"You are way overdressed for this party 'Ro" he whispered as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt. Ororo raised her arms above her head and allowed Logan to peel the shirt from her body, releasing her bare breasts in the process.

Logan quickly tossed her shirt over his shoulder and cupped her breasts with his hands. Ororo leaned her head back against his shoulder as his calloused hands massaged her breast and brought her hershey kiss nipples to hardness.

Ororo whined in protest at the loss of contact of his hands when he left her breasts and moved down to her pants. He swiftly pulled her pants down to her ankles, running his hands down her long legs in the process. She stepped out of her clothing and Logan moved upwards again. stealing another kiss, but then latching onto her breasts and suckling greedily. Ororo rolled her head back and placed her hand on his head to encourage him.

Logan kissed his way back up to her mouth and gently brought her down to a lying position on the floor. He pulled away and nearly came in his boxers when he saw the heated look in her cerulean orbs.

He stood up and quickly pulled his boxers off before crouching near her and hooking his thumbs onto the waistbands of her black thong underwear and removing those as well.

Ororo sat up on her elbows watching him watch her. He leaned in for a kiss and continued his kisses down her throat, the vallley between her breasts, to her stomach and stopping above the little patch of white hair that was glistening with her juices. He leaned down and gave her an experimental lick.

'God she tastes sweet' he thought as he did it again and she shuddered.

"Logan..."

Experimentation over, Logan soon had his face buried between her legs. His tongue tasting every inch of her as she writhed and moaned...loudly. Finally, Logan bit down on her clit and Ororo screamed in ecstasy as she finally let go and he lapped up everything she had to offer.

Logan then crawled up and used his hands to support himself as he leaned over her. He smiled at the fact that this 'goddess' was panting so heavily because of him. He wiped her sweat soaked hair from her flushed face and kissed her, letting her taste herself on him.

Distracted by their kissing, Logan is caught offguard when Ororo sits up and pushes him down on his back.

"Your turn.." she whispers and she kisses her way down to his rock hard member that's jutting out proudly from a dark mass of curls and already dripping with precum.

"'Ro, you don't have---"

"I want to Logan" she said as she locked eyes with him before running her eyes over his cock. She smirked in approval at the length (she guessed well over six inches) and the thickness of it.

She gave his swollen head a quick lick, the same way he'd given her one, and sampled his taste. She did it again and again while he tossed his head back and clawed at the floor.

"'Ro----darlin' please" he strangled out."

Ororo giggled softly at the sound of the great Wolverine begging.

"'Ro I----HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed as Ororo suddenly took him in all at once. She bobbed her head up and down in a slow agonizing rhythm. Her tongue moved just as slowly as she ran it on the thick veins along the underside of his cock.

Logan was in heaven and hell. He loved the fact that Ororo was going down on him, but the fact that she was moving so slowly was driving him insane.

Hearing his grunts, groans and explicatives, Ororo decided to take pity on the man underneath her and stopped teasing him. She moved at a faster pace, the feeling of him tensing beneath her encouranging her to keep it up. She though he would reach his peak soon when she was suddenly pulled up to Logan's mouth. He crushed his lips to hers and then let he go.

"Logan what?---"

"I want to cum inside you" he said as he grabbed her waist and placed her into a straddling position.

"Ride me 'Ro..."

Logan nearly visibly shivered at the feral grin Ororo had given him at that suggestion. It nearly matched the grins he'd given over the years.

Ororo gently lowered herself onto Logan cock. It was a tight fit at first, but after a few moments she adjusted to his girth. Logan groaned at the feeling of her walls wrapped snugly around him.

"Ororo!" he exclaimed as her muscles clenched around him.

The woman in question grinned again as she began to ride him. Logan had also begun to thrust upwards meeting her movements stroke for stroke. Their slow rhythm became faster and faster until only their moans of pleasure can be heard echoing off the walls of the danger room.

They shouted each other's names in passion as they reached their climaxes.

Logan pulled Ororo down to his chest and caressed her back as they both fought to catch their breaths. Ororo leaned up and kissed Logan.

"That was.."

"Yeah darlin'..same here."

Logan closed his eyes as Ororo started to run her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Logan."

He furrowed his brows.

"Logan...Logan. Wake up."

The blue-eyed Canandian awoke with a start. Nearly falling off his chair in the process.

"Logan, are you okay?"

He looked up startled. It was Ororo and she was still dressed in her white shirt and black pants from their workout. And he still had his clothes on as well. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around and saw that he was in the control room of the danger room. He leaned up and saw that the danger room had been shut down. He and Ororo had been programming and testing out the danger room. They were about to call it quit when Ororo said that she needed to test one more thing with her powers and that his help wouldn't be necessary. He decided to come to the control room and monitor her in case something went wrong. He must have dozed off.

"Logan?" Ororo questioned again.

The touch of worry in her voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Yeah darlin'. I'm okay. Guess I nodded off for a second."

She smiled warmly.

"Well, we're done for the day. The programs work perfectly. I'm going to hit the showers."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Didn't you get enough of me last night?"

Logan grinned at the thought.

"I could never get enough of you darlin'. And besides, I only got to test out one leg. I think I need to test the other. I want to make sure that it's just as good as the other one" he said as he rose from his seat.

"Don't you dare Logan!" she exclaimed while trying to fight back a smile.

"Aw darlin' you're no fun."

"You'll get over it" she said as she left the contol room and the doors closed behind her with a quiet hiss.

Logan chuckled, but a look of contemplation appeared on his face.

"What the hell was that dream all about? And why did it pop up all of a sudden? It felt familiar, but 'Ro and I have never done that before. Hell, I would have remembered something like that and found away to never stop..."

Logan sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"I need a shower...and a beer" he muttered as he too left the control room.

TBC...


End file.
